Fin alternative
by Lola Sherwood
Summary: Voici une fin alternative pour la série, elle est situé tout de suite après la véritable fin. Donc normalement tout colle parfaitement. ;) Bonne lecture, Léger Lloyd/Julianne a la toute fin.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir Lecteurs/lectrices, aujourd'hui je vous ai concocté tout un mélange pour ''remasteriser'' la fin de la série Libérés sur parole. Car sincèrement la fin était, attention pour les cœurs sensibles, totalement nulle à chier. Une fin qui justement, nous laisse sur notre faim. Mais comme je ne suis pas là pour faire une critique de la série, je vous souhaite bonne lecture avant de vous assommer avec tout mon blabla. **

-Si vous me donnez Zancanelli, vous serez libres comme l'air.

Les trois détenus, Érica, Lloyd et Shea se tenaient stoïques en face du chef du bureau des marshals, Richard Wendell. Depuis déjà plusieurs minutes il tentait de les convaincre de lui avouer ce qui s'était réellement passé sur le toit de l'édifice et sur les circonstances plus que douteuses de la mort de Damien. Mais les criminels restaient de glace devant cet homme plutôt intimidant.

Wendell savait que c'était Ray qui avait poussé Damien en bas de l'édifice, mais il manquait cruellement de preuves, des témoignages lui seraient extrêmement pour coffret ce marshal pourri.

Tranquillement ils commençaient à flancher, toutes les belles promesses que leur faisait Wendell leur donnaient envie de tout avouer.

Érica pourrait revoir sa fille qu'elle aimait tant et qu'elle ne pouvait serrer dans ses bras qu'en de rares occasions. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle rêvait de ce jour, et il se présentait juste là devant elle, elle n'avait qu'a parler, dire quelques mots, simplement se confier. Mais est-ce que le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle? Revoir sa fille compensait-il le fait de trahir la seule personne qui avait cru assez en elle pour lui donner une arme?

Si Shea était libéré il pourrait démarrer son entreprise, vendre des gadgets à tout ceux qui en voudraient. Recommencer une vie honnête avec Marisol, peut-être pourrait-il fonder une famille avec elle? C'était si tentant de tout avouer.

Mais les deux détenus n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Lloyd s'exclamait déjà.

-Faites les sortir tous les deux et je vous avoue tout, je suis prêt a vous donner des aveux signés si vous respectez mes conditions.

Le visage du chef du bureau des marshals se fendit en un sourire triomphant. Des agents vinrent chercher Érica et Shea alors qu'ils regardaient Lloyd avec une expression de pure surprise mêlé d'un sentiment de trahison.

Une fois dans les bureaux en compagnie de Julianne et de Ray. Ils se mirent à pester contre Lloyd, alors qu'eux-mêmes avaient pensé quelques minutes plus tôt à peine de tout avouer.

-Ce sale pourri! Il nous a trahis! S'exclama Shea.

-C'est pas croyable. Soupira Julianne.

Ray restait silencieux, attendant sa sentence qui tomberait d'une minute à l'autre. Avec le témoignage de Lloyd en main, Wendell pourrait l'envoyer à l'ombre pour un bon bout de temps.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, Wendell sorti de la salle d'interrogatoire avec Lloyd. Qui s'attira un regard noir de tous ces collègues et amis.

Le chef du bureau des marshals s'approcha à pas lents de Ray et lui tendit la main.

-Toutes mes excuses monsieur Zancanelli, monsieur Lowery à tout avoué. Il à dit avoir poussé Damien en bas de l'édifice entraînant ainsi son décès.

Ray ne bougea pas d'un pouce alors que les agents mettaient une paire de menottes aux poignets de Lloyd. Alors il portait le chapeau pour le meurtre?

Le marshal s'avança vers lui et serra son ami dans ses bras. Il lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Pourquoi?

Lloyd lui répondit d'une voix calme et assuré.

-Tu as encore plein de choses à vivre Ray, tu as une fille et un emploi génial. Mais moi je suis déjà condamné de toute façon, alors quelques années de plus ou de moins.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Personne n'avait entendu leur petite discussion. Derrière eux Wendell s'apprêtait à parler de l'entente qu'avait prise Lloyd à Shea et Érica.

-Monsieur Lowery, en échange de son témoignage et de sa collaboration, à passé en marché des plus étrange avec moi, il a demandé à ce que vous soyez tous les deux libérés dès son emprisonnement dans une prison à sécurité maximale.

Lloyd soupira.

-Adieu douce pudeur des prisons à faible sécurité et bonjour, douches des prisons à sécurité maximale…

Shea et Érica regardèrent Lloyd avec un air désolé, il s'était sacrifié pour que tous deux soient libres. Il aurait pu vendre Ray et s'en sortir avec une liberté totale, au lieu de quoi il avait choisit de passer sa vie dans une prison à sécurité maximale.

Peu de gens auraient fait ce qu'il avait fait.

De son côté Julianne essayait de ne pas éclater en sanglots. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point d'emmener Lloyd passer un long séjour à l'ombre, elle s'agrippa autour de son cou et lui dit.

-Lloyd, tu avais entièrement raison pour le stylo*, je suis désolé.

Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche avant de se reculer sous l'ordre des agents.

Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Lloyd se laissa emmener par les policiers. Il avait eut raison, elle l'aimait.

S'il n'avait pas pu avoir la liberté, il avait au moins eut la fille.

**Et voilà! Je crois que la majorité seras de mon avis, ma fin est meilleure que l'officielle. Sans vouloir me vanter bien-sûr ;) Sinon, vous avez aimés? **

***ceux qui ne se souviennent pas du stylo : Lloyd laisse un crayon à papier sur le bureau de Julianne en lui disant que si elle lui rapporte de crayon cela signifie qu'elle l'aime bien , sinon qu'elle n'est pas intéressé. Mais voilà qu'elle lui ramène un stylo. Alors plus tard il se dit que le stylo signifie quelque chose de plus profond, qu'elle voudrait bien débuter une relation avec lui. Mais en fait non, pour elle le stylo signifie une amitié **** à ce moment moi je me suis dit : mais c'est quoi ce bordel?!**


End file.
